


Michael/Sucre Challenge

by efinie



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он уезжает. Возвращается к ней.</p><p>Это так глупо, ненавидеть кого-то, кого ты никогда не встречал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael/Sucre Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [http://community.livejournal.com/scofield_sucre/25618.html](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52160) by Leah1878. 



Он уезжает.

Возвращается к ней.

Это так глупо, ненавидеть кого-то, кого ты никогда не встречал. Он просто... Он ненавидел ее, потому что сейчас Сукре уезжает, а сам он собирается в Панаму и больше никогда не увидит его снова.

[MORE=читать дальше]Сукре смотрит телевизор, не обращая ни на что внимания, и выглядит совершенно спокойным на дешевой мотельной кровати. Грудь Майкла сдавило. Значит, _это_ было только у него тогда.

Наверное, он слишком сильно сжал простыню, потому что почувствовал, как ткань слегка треснула, и сейчас Сукре смотрел на него.

"Pappi?"

Майкл стиснул зубы, чтобы они не стучали, и спустя минуту Сукре вернулся к телевизору.

Он никогда не скажет об этом, не вслух. Потому что это жалко, а Майкл не нуждается больше в жалости, не сейчас. Сукре, вероятно, самый лучший друг, который у него когда-либо был. У него были друзья: друзья по работе, которые, в действительности, не считаются, и Вероника, которая, кажется, сводит любой их разговор к Линкольну, и, он полагает, Линкольн, хотя знает, что если бы они не были братьями, тот, скорее всего, даже не взглянул на него, если бы они проходили по улице.

Но Сукре другое дело, потому что не предпологалось, что он будет его другом, и _это_ , что бы это ни было, в действительности не было частью плана вообще. Думай о них как о пешках, говорил он себе в своем воображении, сидя в офисе с чудесным видом. Преступники достаточно глупы, чтобы попасться, и я смогу сделать это, смогу манипулировать ими.

Хотя Сукре ему действительно нравился, даже после первого разговора о Мэрикруз. Майкл мог сказать много всего: они не могли сделать этого без Абруцци, они не могли сделать этого без Уэстморленда, но в действительности они смогли, потому что они не использовали самолет Абруцци, и они (ну, все, кроме Ти-Бэга) не сохранили деньги Уэстморленда.

Но Сукре немного отличался от них, потому что Майкл нуждался в нем, и не только потому, что тот был его сокамерником. И он чувствовал смущение за мысли, что все в Фокс Ривер были глупы, потому что Сукре продолжал доказывать снова и снова, что он не был глуп.

Майкл посмотрел на него еще раз, вздыхая, потому что Сукре было все равно, он не вспоминал, и завтра он уедет...

***

Тюрьма никогда не была тихой, особенно по ночам, и тому, кто жил в одиночестве с семнадцати лет, было трудно привыкнуть. И громче всего был Сукре, его дыхание, поворачивания и скрип пружин кровати. Но это было в некотором смысле даже приятно, иметь кого-то там, где обычно никого нет.

Тогда, вернувшись в камеру, когда в первый раз пытались и не смогли бежать, когда он действительно думал, что Линкольн умрет, и Ти-Бэг держал нож у его ребер, и он, наконец, улучил бы момент и врезал Си-Ноуту, если бы тот не заткнулся. Сукре смотрел на него сверху вниз со своей койки: "Я не сержусь на тебя!" И хотя все остальное было все еще паршиво, Майкл улыбнулся и почувствовал себя лучше.

Рука Сукре опустилась вниз, на его голову, гладила его по коротким волосам, и Майкл чувствовал, что его плечи начинают медленно расслабляться, может быть в первый раз с тех пор, как он одел костюм и пошел в банк с пистолетом.

"Все в порядке, Pappi, ты найдешь другой способ вытащить его!"

Сукре говорил тихо, и Майкл моргнул, потому что Линкольн - не совсем то, о чем бы он хотел думать прямо сейчас. Он посмотрел наверх, сосредоточившись на лице Сукре в темноте, и подумал, что он, должно быть, выглядит совсем плохо, раз Сукре спрыгивает вниз и пододвигает его, чтобы сесть на его кровать.

Руки Сукре скользят по его шее, массируют плечи, и Майкл вздыхает. На самом деле, он не концентрируется на том, что Сукре говорит, но он слышит много "pappi", "все будет хорошо" и "ты нужен", которые он, вероятно, вырвал из контекста, но, в любом случае, это заставляет его желудок трепетать.

В темноте он даже не может разглядеть свои татуированные руки, и, если бы не звуки из других камер, он может притвориться, что он и Сукре вернулись в его квартиру, как будто они оба, наконец, свободны, и в безопасности, и вместе. Может быть Марикруз вышла бы за Гектора, и ему почти плохо от чувства, что он фактически начинает любить парня. Сукре так это ненавидит.

Майкл поворачивается и двигается быстро, захватывая голову Сукре, и целует его так быстро, что даже не понимает, что делает это, пока не чувствует жар губ Сукре и его язык, который вздрагивает, когда он проталкивается через его губы. Сукре не останавливает его, когда он, наконец, отстраняется, и они не говорят об этом.

Майкл скользит под одеяло, а Сукре возвращается в кровать, и это стоит между ними еще несколько дней, пока время побега не приближается и они не концентрируются на этом.

***

Телевизор говорит что-то, и Майкл вздрагивает. Наконец он ложится, вздыхая, потому что Сукре - с Марикруз, а он - с Линкольном и ЭлДжеем, а остальное он просто должен забыть, потому что Сукре забыл первым...


End file.
